1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to packaging systems and methods. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention relate to systems and methods for packaging fiber optic communication components including optical transceivers.
2. The Relevant Technology
Some of the fundamental components in fiber optic technologies are the components used to transmit and receive the optical signals. These components are typically referred to as transceivers. Transceivers often use lasers to generate the optical signals. Because the transceivers contain lasers, they are often subject to various packaging and labeling requirements.
Conventionally, the packaging of fiber optic components such as transceivers is often carried out using a separate cardboard box for each component. Each box typically includes packaging foam for cushioning the fiber optic component. During the packaging process, each cardboard box is sealed independently of the others using tape or glue. In addition, each box receives a label that is attached to the outside of the box. The labels identify the product in the box and may also include an address to which the component is sent. The resulting packages have typically been expensive to ship and to store at least because of the size of the individual packages, the labor required to assemble the packages, and the amount of material required for each separate component. In addition, the materials that have been historically used for the packaging have not been easily reused or recycled resulting in excess waste and cost in the disposal of the used packaging.
FIGS. 1A, 1B, and 1C illustrate a conventional package for storage and shipment of a transceiver. The package includes a rectangular cardboard box 100 including a flap 110 and tabs 120 for securing the lid 130 of the box in a closed position as shown in FIGS. 1B and 1C. Tape 155 or glue is typically used to close the box 100 and a label 160 for shipping, providing electrostatic discharge (ESD) caution, or for identification and regulatory purposes can be attached to the outside of the box 100.
The box typically includes foam 140 attached to the inside of the box 100 for cushioning the fiber optic component 150 housed therein. Often, these packaging boxes 100 cannot be reused and the box 100 itself cannot be recycled without removing the cushioning foam 140 from within. The current packaging of fiber optic components tends to be bulky and is relatively expensive to ship, store and recycle. Further, it is not readily apparent what part is contained within the packaging without a label or external indication of some sort. The fact that a component was actually placed inside of a conventional package cannot be visually ascertained without opening the package.